An Argument
by ConsultinTimeLordInMiddleEarth
Summary: John brings his girlfriend Lisa (fictional character) to his and Sherlock's apartment. But John and Sherlock are having an argument and John sees that Sherlock is jealous for Lisa and he thinks that he knows the reason. (Not my best story, my first Johnlock fiction)


Name: He Doesn't Admit Anything

Fandom: Johnlock

Main Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

Sherlock was sitting on an armchair, when the door of the Baker Street opened and John Watson walked in with some beautiful redhead. Actually it was his girlfriend. They were giggling, John and redhead, Sherlock heard it all the way to the living room, where he was playing violin as usual. This time he played Bach. He just rolled his eyes, because giggling was what he heard every single night when his doctor friend came home with that redhead named Lisa. It seemed that John has become a womanizer even it might be hard to believe, if you can call him womanizer, after getting one girl to bed. Okay, maybe womanizer isn't right word, but you get what the point is.

When John and Lisa passed the living room's door, John stopped to say something to Sherlock.

"Oh, and Sherlock if you hear something… Please, don't stop to document about it to everyone tomorrow", he said and Sherlock just rolled his eyes, like he wouldn't care. Truth is that when John started to date Lisa, he and Sherlock weren't so close anymore. I mean they weren't investigating cases together as much as usual or see each other so much even they lived in the same apartment, because John was always with his new girlfriend. It was weird that Sherlock wanted spend more time with John. It sounded weird to him, it wasn't normal for him. John bringing his girlfriend to their apartment was so annoying and it made Sherlock maybe a bit jealous. It was weird, but that's the truth. Sherlock Holmes was jealous to Lisa, because she was with Watson all the time.

"If you don't want me to document about it then you should not do it. Or at least you could be quiet, I can't hear my thoughts or I can't even focus to playing violin while you're making typical voices for human when they're having sex. I don't understand why you think it's more fascinating than a new mysterious case that we had yesterday".

"Why is it so annoying if I'm trying to live my own life? It's my life, not yours, so I can do whatever I want, without listening you complaining about noises you can hear from my bedroom. It's private, so why don't you play violin louder so you wouldn't hear us, seriously? The life isn't all about investigating cases with you I want to do something else too! Like dating, having fun"

John sighed after saying it and continued: "Listen Sherlock, you're my friend and investigating cases with you is my job. But I don't want that everything in my life is job. I want do something else too, Sherlock. Do you understand?"

"Fine, live your life and leave all cases to me, I can handle all this by myself as I did before meeting you. At least then I didn't have to answer to your stupid, obvious questions with obvious answers", Sherlock answered with bit anger in his voice. Sherlock stand up and stared to John's eyes. Arguing was stupid and they sounded like old married couple, but John still continued.

"I didn't mean that, Sherlock… And if you think that my questions are stupid and obvious just let me tell you this: I'm not as smart as you are! I don't see what somebody has ate for lunch by his jacket or where has he lived by shoes. Instead I'm just normal human, who doesn't have amazing intelligence. I'd like to be as smart as you are, but I'm not! So I'm sorry, I am sorry if I'm too boring or stupid or obvious for you"! John yelled the last words and Sherlock didn't answer anything. He was quiet and just stared at his friend. After a while Lisa came into the room and put her right hand on John's shoulder. "What is going on? Is everything okay?" she asked and looked worried. John looked at her. "Yes everything's fine, Lisa, but maybe you should go home. Sorry, maybe we could see some other night", he said and Lisa just nodded and left home.

After that John was still staring at Sherlock and Sherlock was staring at John, while perfect silence came into room. John sighed quietly. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Doing what?"

"This argument why you had to start this while Lisa was here?"

"I didn't start it", detective said and John answered loudly: "Yes you did. What is going on? Why you've been acting like this these couple weeks? Is this because of Lisa, are you jealous to her?"

"No", Holmes answered, but lied. He was jealous.

"Yes you are you are jealous. Why? Sherlock are you…?"

"No!" Sherlock said loudly, even John didn't have time to end his clause. He didn't have to say it Sherlock knew what he's going to say. He saw it from John he saw the question that was in John's mind.

While living with Sherlock, John has learned to see things about people too. Just a bit, thought but it was something. He wasn't sure about this, because he knew Sherlock, but still didn't. His thoughts were always a mystery to him, but now John had a little bit courage to say something out loud. His thoughts about why Sherlock has been jealous for Lisa.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Sherlock was quiet and stared John for a couple seconds. He didn't admit anything for himself, so wasn't going to admit anything to John either.

"No", he said and walked away from the living room, to his own room. There he lay down on his bed and stared at the wall and closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. It wasn't what he was trying to do. He was trying so hard to say himself 'no' for John's question. It wasn't possible, he couldn't have a crush on John! It was hard to say no, even he didn't admit anything. Then he heard footsteps behind his door. Slowly the door opened and the light reflected to wall. Footsteps became closer and closer, until they stopped. After that Sherlock felt someone behind of him, hand that touched him and he heard a voice that said:

"Sorry. I'll stay with you every night, if you want to, Sherlock".


End file.
